una cancion de amor
by danirok
Summary: Bulma:es una chica rebelde y divertida, vive con sus padres en los Angeles, california,un dia ella decide ir con sus amigas a un concierto de un grupo llamados los Sayajins que son un fenomeno en geta es un chico guapo y inteligente , vive en Canada con su padre,el y sus primos tienen un grupo llamado los sayajins y deciden irse de gira a los Estados Unidos...
1. el comienso de una pesadilla

**Capitulo 1**

 **En los Ángeles…**

 **Pov Bulma.**

Ya eran las 5:00 am en la corporación capsula todos estabas despiertos y listos para comenzar sus labores diarias acepto una persona, Bulma está profundamente dormida cuando…

PILILI, PILILI, PILILIN, PILILIN…. PILILI, PILILI, PILILIN, PILILIN….

Alce el celular y vi que era Millk, decidí contestarle algo sorprendida por llamarme a unas horas antes de comenzar el colegio.

¿Qué será tan importante para que me este llamando a estas horas de la madrugada? Bueno será mejor averiguarlo

\- Hola Millk dije aun dormida -

hola Bulma como estas perdona que te despierte a tres horas antes de ir a la colegio pero tengo una noticia muy importante que no puede esperar a decirte - dijo Millk emocionada-me acabo de enterara que {Pausa dramática} los Saiyajins vendrán a estudiar en nuestra secundaria lo puedes creer…

¿Bulma? ¿Bulma estas hay? ¡Bulma!- Grito Millk algo desesperada por no recibir alguna respuesta...

si Millk aun sigo aquí dijo una soñolienta Bulma…

huuss bueno entonces te dejo hasta pronto- se despidió Millk- aunque estaba un poco confundida por lo que paso…

chao dije bostezando un poco a dormir.

 **Dos horas más tarde**

Me levante estire mis piernas y brazos para luego dirigirme hacia el baño… lave mi cara y cepille mis dientes y luego tome un baño rápido y luego me dirigí al armario… escogí un conjunto de un top blanco con una falda suelta color azul cielo hasta arriba de las rodillas que combina con mis ojos y unos tacones de mezclilla plateados… me coloque un maquillaje suave… tome mi mochila y baje para despedirme de mis padres… subí a mi auto en dirección a la preparatoria. Pero primero iba a ir a mi café favorito el "R _ankmes"_

Disculpe un capuchino y un sándwich vegetariano por favor le dije a la mesera…En un momento señorita dijo muy amable la muchacha...

Aquí tiene señorita, un sándwich vegetariano y un capuchino… gracias… después de comerme el sándwich, me puse a jugar candy cruz en mi celular….

 **2 horas después...**

de repente vi la hora y eran ya las 6:53 am ….Hoooo no voy a llegar tarde a las secundaria dije dirigiéndose a pagar lo que me había comido y muy rápido me dirige hacia la salida y de golpe choque con un chico, pero estaba tan apurada que no le di importancia y tome un taxi … por suerte llegue justo a tiempo para la primera clase.

Voltee y mire a mis compañeras de clases y mejores amigas en el alma Millk, Lanch, Lunch y Videl.

Oigan chicas por que están vestidas haci… las chicas tenían puestas camisetas de los Saiyajins cada una tenía el logo del grupo adelante y la foto de su favorito atrás… la de Videl tenía la cara de Gohan, la de Millk tenía la de Goku, la de Lanch tenía a Radikz y la de lunch tenia la de Nappa… Pero Bulma no te acuerdas te lo dije esta mañana dijo Millk... Si Bulma Millk nos dijo que te había avisado esta mañana dijo algo confundida Videl… lo debí de haber olvidado chicas por favor podrían recordármelo dijo Bulma algo confusa… lo que pasa es que… en ese momento entro el profesor Braun.

Buenos días Pr. Braun dijeron todos...

Escuchen todos desde hoy ellos van a formar parte de nuestra clase a partir de hoy adelante chicos dijo el Pr. Braun señalando a los chicos...

El primero en presentarse era un chico de cabello alborotado...

Hola mi nombre es Son-Goku... vengo de Canada... la malooria me conocen como "kakaroto" dijo muy amable el chico de cabello alborotado...

el segundo en presentarse...era un chico de cabello en forma de llama que en el grupo es muy conocido como "el príncipe de los Saiyajins" o "el príncipe de las tinieblas".

Hola mi nombre es Vegeta Ouji... vengo de Canadá... algunos me conocen como "el príncipe de los Saiyajins" o "el príncipe de las tinieblas"... como ustedes les parezca mejor dijo mirándome con una sonrisa malévola...

El tercero en presentarse fue un chico conocido como "el gran saiya-man"...

Hola mi nombre es Son-Gohan... vengo de Canadá y todos los que han ido a nuestros conciertos me conoce como "el gran saiya-man"... si me necesitan ya saben dónde encontrarme...

El cuarto en presentarse fue un chico que es conocido como Radikz...

Hola como todos los que nos han oído cantar saben... me llamo Radikz vengo de Canadá... es un gusto conocerlos...

El quinto y último era un chico que es conocido como Nappa...

Hola mucho gusto... me llamo Nappa vengo de Canadá y estoy a sus servicios...

 **Pov Vegeta.**

 **En Canadá…**

Los chicos estaban en pleno concierto en Montreal... estaban cantando Call of Duty: Ghots...

Presentador: Les presento lo más nuevo en grupos musicales de rap... los Saiyajins...

Entonces, salió vegeta con su armadura de batalla cantando...

 **Contra esta máquina dando lástima no conseguirás ná'**  
 **Yo**  
 **Yo y mi táctica**  
 **Tú y tu mal tirar**  
 **Me merezco ganar**  
 **Eh eh**  
 **Okey**  
 **Vengo para matar**  
 **Pum pum**  
 **Van a acabar muy mal**  
 **Estés**  
 **O no estés delante vas a morir**  
 **CALL OF DUTY GHOSTS**

Cuando vegeta paro de cantar, salió Goku con su armadura, igual a la de vegeta pero en negro envés de azul...

 **Somos la nueva generación de soldados**  
 **Coge tu mando y supera la prueba**  
 **Maten o mueran**  
 **Estén preparados cuando la sangre llueva**  
 **Suenan tormentas de ráfagas**  
 **En este juego de fuego y gas**  
 **Ese calibre se acerca a tu cara y sabes que nada lo va a parar**  
 **Muerde la bala como si fuera una parte de ti**

Cuando Goku dijo esa última frase Gohan salió con una armadura igual a la de vegeta...

 **Mira su cara**  
 **Nota el cañón en su pecho y corre derecho a morir**  
 **No se trata de morir**  
 **Palabras no importan aquí**  
 **Dime que sí**  
 **Vienes a por mí**  
 **Es adrenalina que vas a sentir**

Cuando Gohan paro salió Nappa con un traje como el de Goku pero sin los pantalones

 **Vigila tu vida en el punto de mira**  
 **Si en cada partida te dejas la piel**  
 **Tropas unidas aquí no se olvidan**  
 **No somos suicidas**  
 **Tenemos nivel**

Después de esto apareció Radikz con un traje igual al de Nappa...

 **Claro que sí coronel**  
 **Prefiero morirme antes que correr**  
 **No voy a volver con las manos vacías**  
 **Porque hoy es el día que van a perder** **.**

En ese momento vegeta empezó a cantar...

 **Sé que**  
 **No tengo miedo**  
 **No retrocedo**  
 **Sé que yo puedo con ellos**  
 **Soy el primero que rebana cuellos**  
 **Con su cabello practico desuello**  
 **Soy un destello de luz en mitad del infierno**  
 **La llama de fuego en medio del invierno**  
 **Nadie me puede**  
 **No tengo tiempo**  
 **Te mato con mi cuaderno**

Y todos empesaron a cantar...

 **Contra esta máquina dando lástima no conseguirás ná**  
 **Yo**  
 **Yo y mi táctica**  
 **Tú y tu mal tirar**  
 **Me merezco ganar**  
 **Eh eh**  
 **Okey**  
 **Vengo para matar**  
 **Pum pum**  
 **Van a acabar muy mal**  
 **Estés**  
 **O no estés delante vas a morir**  
 **CALL OF DUTY GHOSTS**

Y con esto último dicho culmino el concierto...

Los chicos se fueron a los camerinos a cambiarse… después de cambiarse, se sentaron a conversar y a comer nachos, en ese momento llego el padre de vegeta que también era su representante...

Los felicito este concierto estuvo mejor que los otros dijo el padre de vegeta...

Ojee viejo me prestas tu auto le dijo vegeta a su padre… su padre le lanza las llaves y le dice esta es mi recompensa, pero si le pasa algo a mi coche estas muerto entendido...

Si como sea… chicos vengan le dijo a los chicos antes de levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la salida… los chicos lo siguieron...

Ojee vegeta a donde vamos le dijo Nappa a vegeta cuando subieron al auto...

No escuchaste a divertirnos dijo vegeta arrancando el auto ...

No escuchaste a divertirnos dijo vegeta arrancando el auto...


	2. el comienso de Una pesadilla 2da parte

Capítulo 2 de una canción de amor

POV narrador

Los chicos llegaron a un barrio unas cuadras de su casa

En la entrada se encontraba recostado en un camaro con los vidrios blindados un chico de cabello y sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda.

Vegeta le hace una señal al chico y él se acerca.

Vegeta, tenía tiempo que no te veía por estos rumbos creo que desde que éramos unos pequeño niños curiosos-dijo aquel chico misterioso

También te digo lo mismo Zarbon, aunque yo no estoy tan feliz como tú de volver a ver tu rostro tan desagradable-dijo vegeta con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara

Qué bueno que no hallas cambiado estos últimos años vegeta, pero es mejor que no hablemos aquí, se dé un lugar, sígueme – dijo aquel chico misterioso que cuyo nombre corresponde a Zarbon.

Mientras Zarbon regresaba a su auto los chicos, en especial Goku lo miraban muy atento, cuando este se subió vegeta encendió el auto y se dedico a seguirle.

Después de barias calles, por fin llegaron a un gran portón que daba paso a una mansión , el portón tenia la letras " f "

Zarbon hiso una señal y el gran portón se abrió dejándolos pasar a la gran mansión, después de entrar se dirigieron a una cochera para dejar sus autos, luego después de dejar sus autos Zarbon se dirigió asta ellos y le dijo- vengan vamos a un bar que está aquí cerca – dijo mientras caminaban.

Cuando llegaron al bar un mesero los atendió

Buenas tardes, bienvenidos pasen y tomen asiento por favor – dijo el mesero – ellos tomaron asiento tranquilamente.

Que quieren pedir- les ofreció el mesero

Yo quiero un Martini – dijo Zarbon

Y ustedes – dijo el mesero

Un tequila bien fuerte – dijo vegeta

A mí una cerveza y además no tiene nada para comer es me estoy muriendo de hambre – dijo Goku

Kakaroto tu siempre tienes hambre – dijo vegeta

Pero vegeta esta vez me estoy muriendo de hambre te lo juro – dijo Goku

Bueno, señor tenemos unos langostinos que son para chuparse los dedos – dijo el mesero

Bueno tráigame langostas y una botella de tequila y seis cervezas bien frías – dijo Goku muy entusiasmado

A nosotros dos tráigannos una botella de whisky y una de bodega 1800 dijo Radikz señalando a napa y a Gohan.

Enseguida señores – dijo el mesero

Y entonces vegeta que as hecho estos últimos años con tu vida – dijo Zarbon tratando de hacer un poco d conversación antes de que llegaran las bebidas .

Y eso a ti que te importa – dijo Vegeta algo molesto porque no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida.

Bueno, bueno tampoco era para que te molestaras solo quiero saber cómo has estado nada mas – dijo Zarbon tratando de que Vegeta se tranquilizara un poco.

Huum – fue lo único que respondió Vegeta.

En ese momento llego el mesero u repartió los pedidos.

Bueno, entonces porque no me presentas a tus nuevos amigos – dijo Zarbon

Vegeta mientras bebía su trago ignoraba todo lo que Zarbon decía.

Hola soy Goku mucho gusto en conocerte, él es mi Nappa y el es mi hermano mayor Radikz junto con mi hermano menor Gohan – dijo Goku ya que sabia como era su amigo y que no se tomaría la molestia de presentarlos.

Bueno, mucho gusto a todos yo soy Zarbon y soy un viejo amigo de vegeta – dijo Zarbon

Huum – dijo vegeta al escuchar que Zarbon había usado la palabra amigo.

Bueno, porque no vamos a un antro que está aquí cerca – propuso Zarbon

Ha sí, he oído que es muy bueno – dijo Radikz algo entusiasmado

Pues yo he oído que hay chicas muy bonitas y con buen cuerpo – dijo Nappa con una sonrisa picara

Ha y también dicen que sirven muy buenas bebidas - recalco Gohan

Anda vamos vegeta no nos matara ir a bailar un rato – dijo Goku tratando de convencer a vegeta.

Bueno por unos minutos nada más y luego nos vamos – dijo vegeta levantándose del asiento

Se acercaron a la barra para pagar la cuenta – son 6 cervezas, un tequila, un Martini, una botella de 1800, 6 cervezas, una botella de whisky y una botella de tequila.

-Entonces son 8000 dólares en total - les dijo el que atendía la barra – mas las 4 langostas que se comió el joven de cabello alborotado son 9000 dólares.

-Que – respondieron todos al unisonó

-no puede ser posible- dijo Gohan sorprendido

\- si, como pudimos gastar tanto en tan solo 20 minutos- dijo Zarbon sorprendido

\- ojee tu no tendrás nada que ver con esto verdad Zarbon – dijo Vegeta molesto por lo que estaba pasando

\- porque piensas eso si tu mas bien sabes que yo seria incapaz de hacer una cosa como esta – dijo Zarbon un tanto ofendido por lo que dijo vegeta

-Huum –fue lo único que respondió Vegeta – chicos reúnanse - dijo Vegeta con una voz firme –

-Bueno que vamos a hacer ahora – dijo Radikz

-Saquen todo lo que tengan en los bolsillos - dijo Vegeta

\- yo tengo 300 dólares y mi celular - dijo Nappa

-Pues yo tengo 500 dólares, una bolsita de chocolates y mi teléfono -dijo Goku

-Yo tengo 899 dólares y mi celular – dijo Radikz

-Bueno yo tengo 450 dólares, mi mini-tableta - dijo Gohan

-Pues yo tengo 200 dólares, las llaves del auto y mi celular dijo Zarbon

-Y tú Vegeta cuanto tienes – dijo Nappa

-Yo tengo… 2800, las llaves y mu teléfono dijo Vegeta

-entonces en total serian… 1+2 son 3 ocho +2 serian 10…dijo Goku pensando

-Serian 5000 idiota - dijo Vegeta algo frustrado – veamos si tratamos de convencer a ese tipo.

\- oiga no nos lo puede dejar a la mitad y después se lo pagamos – dijo Radikz

-No, lo lamento está prohibido- dijo señor que los atendía

-lo prometemos que se lo pagaremos todo mañana, sin faltas señor - dijo Gohan

No, lo ciento son las reglas – dijo el que los atendía

Cuando de repente se le ocurre una idea a Vegeta…

-Oiga y que tal si se lo pagamos de otra forma… que tal cantando – propuso vegeta

N-o lo sé déjenmelo consultárselo al jefe y les digo – dijo el que los atiende

-Ojee vegeta que buena idea se te a ocurrió - dijo Zarbon

Entonces vuelve el que atendía la barra y les dijo…

-Bueno el jefe dijo que si podrían cantar pero si lo hacen mal les iba a cobrar el doble-

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante tanta presión

-Bueno vamos, a cantar - ordeno Vegeta – ojee y a donde tú vas, tu nos metiste en esto y nos vas a ayudar a salir – le dijo vegeta a Zarbon

\- bueno entonces a cantar – dijo Zarbon subiendo a un pequeño escenario con vegeta y los chicos.

-Bueno ya sabes cómo cantamos no – le dijo Vegeta a Zarbon

– si les e escuchado y son buenos – les dijo Zarbon –

-entonces vamos a empezar con…

.- que tal con "a quemar ropa" dijo Radikz

-Si buena idea -dijo Nappa

-Chicos él es el jefe – les dijo llegando el mesero que atendía la barra con un hombre que aparentaba unos 50 0 60 años más o menos y una chica que al parecer tenía 15 o 16 años

\- es un gusto conocerlos soy Melvin Roswell y ella es mi sobrina Videl – les dijo el jefe del bar – bueno mi empleado me dijo sobre su propuesta y me pareció interesante ya que a mi sobrina le gusta su música y decidí traerla y eso significa que tendrán que complacerla en todo, pero cuando digo en todo es en el escenario a sí que comiencen, vamos Videl- dijo el señor Roswell retirándose con su sobrina a una mesa cerca del escenario.


End file.
